1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a transit fare management technology, and more particularly, to a transit fare management method, a transit fare management server and a transit fare management system that may apply a transit fare policy regardless of changing and updating a previous transit fare policy and introducing new transit fare policy.
2. Background
A transit or transport fare using in a transport fare management system includes various fares like a section fare, a distance proportional fare, a single fare, a commuter pass, etc. Herein, various techniques for managing a transport fare according to a transport fare are provided.
The Korean Patent Registration No. 10-2007-0037143 associates with a distance proportional transport fare management technique, by calculating a moving distance by transport means and a total moving distance through performing a transport card and RF communication and calculating a transport fare according to the calculated moving distance, associating with the distance proportional transport fare management method reasonably calculating a transport fare according to a total moving distance although a plurality of transport means is used.
The Korean Patent Registration No. 10-2004-0032475 associates with a fare collecting technique per time, by including a timer extracting a time value contacted with a transport card, a fare table in recording a fare according to each of a time value, a fare collecting unit collecting a fare by searching the extracted time value in the fare table, associating with a fare collecting terminal per time collecting the fare according to a time of using transport means.
The prior techniques provide techniques managing received information from the transport card in a specific method. But, these techniques just presents a transport fare reasonably determining the transport fare. That is, only various techniques about a method of calculating a transport fare associated with the transport fare are provided.
Recently, a transport fare management system that independently manages each of a transport fare of a plurality of the transport means is being changed to a central management system that collectively manages all of a transport fare. That is, an independently managing transport fare management system according to an area classification of transport means is being changed to a central management system collectively managing a plurality of transport means or by introducing a transfer system.
Herein, because the transport fare management system is designed by only considering a specific fare when the transport fare management system is established, there is a problem that an established transport fare management system is entirely redesigned when a previous transport fare is changed.
The prior techniques may not suggest a solution for the above described problems. That is, a centralized and modularized transport fare management system capable of more efficiently updating fare policies in a plurality of areas of a plurality of transport means without additional costs is required.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.